When Petals Fall
by sachiroyurei
Summary: Sequel to Darkness Within. Sasuke is now being detained for killing Naruto. It seems that he really has lost sanity. But can someone save him before he falls further, or is he really just too obssessed? SasuNaru, NejiNaru, ShinoKiba, NejiHina
1. Awakening To The Dirge

A/N: At first, I did not plan to do this, but the thrill of writing a dark and supernatural fiction just got to me, and now you get the sequel to Darkness Within! The pairing will still be SasuNaru and ShinoKiba. And it might turn out to be NejiNaru and NejiSasu. If anyone has other pairings to suggest, please do so! I'm open for suggestions!

Chapter One: Awakening To the Dirge

* * *

Silent cries filled the air. The atmosphere was depressed and gloomy. Tsunade had just finished with her speech for the funeral. Hinata and Sakura were the ones crying the hardest. "Hinata…That's enough. Naruto will be sad too if he sees you cry too much. Sakura, that's the same for you. I…may not know the pain you both feel for losing someone very close, but I'm sure Naruto wouldn't want to see so much sadness," Ino advised, comforting both the ladies.

"B-But…He was still…s-so young…and he h-hasn't even be-become Hokage yet!" Hinata sobbed. Neji silently cursed and slammed his fist into a tree. "'Kuso! Why must Naruto die! It's entirely Uchiha bastard's fault! I shouldn't have trusted him with Naruto! If I haven't…Naruto will…Naruto…'Kuso!" Silver droplets lined his eyes, shocking everyone. "Neji…niisan…" Hinata's sobs stopped, seeing her own cousin near to tears. Everyone knew Neji had a right to grieve more than anyone else. Three years back, when Sasuke returned after his lifelong goal was accomplished, only Naruto accepted him without questions. He pleaded with Tsunade to grant Sasuke a second chance.

**"Tsunade-baachan, please! Sasuke left the village, I know but he never did anything to Konoha shinobis! He deserves a second chance!"**

Tsunade granted his case, and Sasuke turned better, if not completely cured from his complex. He had even become a bit friendly towards everyone else, and they thought the old Sasuke was gone forever, in a good way. A year after, they found out that Sasuke was steady with Naruto. That was where Neji was concerned. The Hyuuga too, was in love with Naruto and challenged Sasuke to a duel. However, Naruto stopped them and chose to go with the raven haired shinobi.

**"Neji…I'm happy to know of your feelings for me, but I don't want to see you both fight over me. I'm very happy with Sasuke now."**

Neji, with a heart for Naruto's happiness gave up, but not before making Sasuke swear he'll assure Naruto's happiness. And Sasuke did.

"I'll swear on my life I will do everything to keep Naruto happy. If I make him cry, you may kill me."

"Neji, calm down. We have to go to the prison now. Sasuke is awaiting interrogation and judgment. Perhaps…you would like to ask him a few questions," Lee stated. "Of course. And when he dies, I will be the one to execute him," Neji replied through gritted teeth. "You know, I think Sasuke's already off his knockers! He should be killed for the sake of the village!" Kiba supported. "…Do not be so fast to judge that man, Kiba. Uchiha Sasuke may not be entirely insane…but perhaps, he is too obsessed by the object of his affection," Shino stated. "I don't care about the matter if he is crazy or not, the Uchiha will die after what he did to Naruto! He swore to me he will make Naruto happy, or lose his life. He killed Naruto and forfeited his life. And I will kill him," Neji answered in a deathly calm voice.

* * *

Eyelids slowly open to reveal a pair of blank obsidian eyes. Where was he? Then he heard a sad, mourning tune playing in the air. A dirge for a funeral, but whose? Then it slowly dawned upon him that it was played for his beloved. Yes, now he slowly remembered what happened three days back. He had just made Naruto completely his.

**An hour passed. He watched the crimson life trickle down his kunai, and the vermillion smear on the wall. His lover lay on the floor, motionless. It was getting late; he shouldn't let him sleep in the kitchen. So he carried his dear to the bedroom and tucked him in, wrapping the blankets around carefully. He would get scolded for making a mess in the kitchen. He used a wet cloth and cleaned the stain of scarlet from the wall and washed his kunai. The cloth he discarded, already too dirty for use; after turning completely red. **

**The next day, his beloved was still asleep. He left him there to rest. He had to accomplish missions and get on with his daily chores. When the day ended, his dear continued sleeping, the pale skin contrasting beautifully with the ruby marks still fresh. It was alright, he wouldn't want to disturb him. He looked so tired, after all. Then they asked him, where was the blond child that he loved so much? He answered that he was resting. The man with silver eyes didn't believe him. He found his dear sleeping in the bed, and became angry. The man with silver eyes told the one with the dog and another wearing a green jumpsuit to place him in confinement. He didn't understand why, but he obeyed because his beloved will get mad when he finds out the sole heir broke an order after he wakes.**

**On the third day, he softly asked the reason he was locked up. The one with the dog was very mad, raving about him killing Naruto. Naruto? It took him quite some time to think of the owner of that name. Who is Naruto? He had asked. Your lover, whom you killed with your own hands, the answer came. Lover? Slowly, it dawned upon him who Naruto was. He had blonde hair, as bright as sunshine, crystal blue eyes clearer than the ocean, and a warm smile. He told the man, that was not Naruto. That was his, his own…doll? No…the answer didn't seem right. Just…his, yes, that was right. It was simply his, not Naruto, not lover. It was his. In return he was called insane. **

Today was the fourth day. This dirge, why play it when his dear is just sleeping? Did they bury him? His head snapped up when the door opened. In came the man with silver eyes and his companions from the previous visit. There was also a new man who wore glasses. "Who are you? What have you done to him?" Sasuke asked. Kiba stared at him. "…It's official, he's crazy! Listen, asshole, I'm Kiba, this is Shino and Lee and the one you have to worry about right now is Neji. I'm not going to do anything. I'll leave him to you, Neji." Kiba sat back away from the both, preferring to keep silent. Shino nodded in approval and joined Kiba. The look on Neji's face simply stated murderous.

"…Why did you keep back this time? It is so unlike you," Shino asked silently from his place. Kiba looked very glum and Akamaru nudged his master to lift his spirits. "If I didn't know better, I would've said your attitude rubbed off on me…but that's impossible. I don't know how to deal with this, and I think Neji has something to do with all this, you know. After all, he loves Naruto…And maybe he'll understand Sasuke's motive or something like that. I can't understand all this deep stuff," Kiba replied in a low whisper. Shino patted his head. "That's a good boy." Kiba, irritated tried to shake off his lover's hand to no avail.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I will ask you only once. Why did you kill Naruto?" Neji questioned. Sasuke stared at him for a long time. "…Where is he?" He asked. "Six feet under," Kiba replied gruffly. Apparently, the memory of it disturbed him more compared to Shino or Lee. It was truth, but he was like Neji. He cannot accept this truth! He always laughed, joked and argued with Naruto. Now, without the cheerful blond, life seemed…quiet. He didn't have a good friend to be noisy with anymore. Kiba refused to cry. He was a man and he had to uphold his pride…but did it matter anymore? Kiba hugged Shino around the waist and sobbed quietly, his voice muffled by Shino's Anbu vest.

* * *

Everyone has left the funeral service, except for all the girls who were in the same year with Naruto. "…When I first met Naruto, he looked like an idiot who was not fit to be a ninja. Wearing orange everyday, dead last in class and always fooling around…but I was wrong," Sakura started. In the beginning, she never really noticed Naruto's true self and his underlying feelings. She looked at him just like everyone else did, underestimated him. But during their first Chuunin Exams, she started to open her eyes at Naruto's potential to grow.

"I never noticed since when he became so strong…but he was always strong in my eyes. Naruto-kun always stood up after each failure just to try again. He inspired me to try harder, to be stronger, to believe in myself…To change what I can. In my whole life, he is my most valuable friend and teacher, even if he doesn't know it," Hinata continued. She had always watched the blond ever since their academy days, so she was one of the first few to understand Naruto's unbreakable determination. She admired him from afar, and wished to be like him. Hinata knew Naruto was valuable to everyone in their own ways.

"I never really thought much about Naruto, to be truthful. When we were still genins, I always wondered whether Kiba or Naruto was dumber, or which team was unlucky to have Kiba, or Naruto or Shikamaru…But it was obvious, everyone accepted Naruto in their own ways, and so did I. I don't know him very well, but I know him well enough to say that he is one of the greatest guys I don't have the chance to date, or become closer friends," Ino added. She never really spoke much with the cheerful guy. They were more like acquaintances than friends, perhaps. But from the moment she saw him defeat Neji in the exams; she knew Naruto was no ordinary boy. She never really gave it a thought that he will pass on much earlier than anyone else, robbing her of her chance to get to know him better.

"…Naruto…We dedicate our memories to you. Your passing is hard on us, but we will try to move on and be happy…With this, we pay you our last respects. Rest in peace, Naruto," Sakura said and the girls bowed to his grave. "Where is Naruto?" The question made the girls turn. It was the Kazekage, Gaara with his two siblings Temari and Kankurou. "Gaara-san…we just finished with funeral services," Ino answered. "…This cannot be, he has Kyuubi. He cannot die easily, not even if it's aimed at his throat," Gaara stated. "I don't know…" Sakura replied.

"Maybe shock got to him," Ino answered. "That's true…After all; it was his own lover that killed him," Hinata quietly added. That was not a good thing to reveal to Gaara. He was absolutely livid.

* * *

Nobody got anything out of Sasuke. The heir of the Sharingan seemed to be in a contemplative mood. Neji was barely holding on to his reins of sanity before he killed Sasuke. Kiba was like an injured puppy being comforted by Shino, while Lee was trying over and over to get something out of Sasuke. Then someone materialized beside Neji and was growling. "Uchiha, what have you done to Naruto?" Gaara was held back by Temari and Kankurou.

"I…I don't know who you're talking about…I only want to see my beloved," Sasuke replied in a vague voice. Kiba stood up abruptly and got out without another word. Akamaru whimpered after his master. "Kiba-kun is also taking it very hard," Lee stated to no one in particular. But before anyone said another word, Kiba returned with the last person they thought they will see. Naruto bent down and reached through the bars, caressing Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke had a faint smile as he saw his blond lover.

"Sasuke…why did you kill me?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't kill you…I just wanted to make your life mine as well. You're still alive, you're talking to me," Sasuke replied. Naruto smiled sadly. "Yes…But is my love, my body and my soul not enough? You want my life as well?" Sasuke slowly nodded. "Yes…I just love you too much. I don't want any others to tarnish you. I wanted you to be completely mine." "Sasuke, don't you feel lonely? I won't be with you anymore," Naruto replied. Sasuke looked confused. Naruto's hand left Sasuke slowly. "You crystallized me forever in this youthful image, Sasuke. I stay like this, alive, but only in your memories," Naruto stood back and turned to Kiba. The other Kiba turned to Akamaru.

Sasuke looked momentarily shocked, and then angry. "Where is he?" "He's gone," Kiba replied. Everyone was shocked at how Kiba acted as Naruto. They were nearly convinced it was Naruto back to life. Only Shino slightly nodded, pleased that Kiba thought of this way to get a confession out of Sasuke. He did not question Kiba's ability to impersonate Naruto. "What I told you…I know Naruto will say that too," Kiba added.

"Then we'll kill him and let no more of this filth desecrate Naruto," Gaara stated, hand ready to strike. Suddenly they hear sobbing sounds; that is except Sasuke. '_Please don't hurt him…' somebody sobbed._

"This voice…" Kiba trailed off.

'_Thank you for speaking for me, Kiba. You really understand how I feel about Sasuke,' he added._

The voice came from behind Sasuke, who was completely oblivious. A faint, shimmering outline was slowly seen, and sparkling silver drops fell from brilliant sapphire eyes. '_Don't hurt Sasuke, please. Neji, Gaara, I beg of you…'_ Neji's mouth fell open. "Naruto, why?" The ethereal form of Naruto was crying, hugging Sasuke from his back.

* * *

A/N: How was it? I really think Sasuke's off his rockers. I scared myself even reading Sasuke's P.O.V. Reviews? 


	2. Wishes

A/N: Chapter two! I've decided to pair Neji up with Hinata! And in this chapter there's a ShinoKiba scene! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own them...

* * *

Chapter Two: Wishes

"Naruto, why are you with the asshole that murdered you!" Neji yelled in anger. Naruto placed a finger on his lips and pointed to the door. Everyone immediately understood and went outside. Once outside, Neji asked, in a calmer tone, "Why can't Uchiha see you?" Naruto smiled sadly. '_Maybe fate is cruel. I believe only those who have embraced the truth that I have died can see me. Sasuke doesn't. He sees me still alive.'_

"He just loves you too much," Shino said out of the blue. "And we have to make him realize that it's not going to be good for his mental health," Kiba added. "He needs to see that he's alive," Shino stated. "And you're dead. You need to help us show him the truth," Kiba continued.

"And make him embrace the fact,"

"That he's killed you and move on,"

"Without damaging his mentality," Shino finished.

Everyone stared at them. '_You both are a great couple,' Naruto complimented._ "Well, I have to learn to cope with his silent moments, just like you and…" Kiba trailed off, looking pointedly at the door behind them. Neji had a sort of sick feeling of satisfaction that he was able to see Naruto in the afterlife and Sasuke could not. '_I can't rest in peace until I know Sasuke can go on like a normal man,' _Naruto stated. "But he killed you! Aren't you angry at the slightest!" Neji demanded.

"What happened to Kyuubi?" Gaara asked.

'_I have released Kyuubi. He has gone free to where he belongs, to the underworld to be reborn as a human, he hopes. As for Neji's question…I cannot find the reason to be angry with Sasuke. Maybe I am too in love with him as well. I understand him best, not to be boasting, but with his recent vacant expressions and occasional frowns, I knew he was thinking of something really deep. I cannot blame him for killing me because part of it was my carelessness as a shinobi. I simply got too comfortable with sharing my life with him, and forgot the mental state he was in. I believed he was as normal as any of you, and I was naïve. Sasuke cannot be entirely blamed.'_

"But you have lost your future because of Uchiha. Does he not deserve a penalty of death for killing you?" Gaara questioned. Naruto smiled ruefully at his fellow jinchuuriki. '_A chance…is what everyone who has done a sin deserves. You got your chance of redemption too, didn't you?'_ Gaara fell silent. He could not argue with the fact. Nobody could read what was on Neji's mind.

: Neji :

I could not believe it. Naruto had come up with every reason available to defend that worthless heir of the clan. I felt a dark beast in me roar in anger and jealousy. Even when his very own lover had betrayed him and killed him, Naruto had refused to blame him for his death. Refused to. It was a great blow that shook the core of my very soul. I loved the blonde as much as Uchiha did, but he chose the Uchiha over me!

An evil thought came to my mind.

If I was in Uchiha's place, would Naruto forgive me as easily?

I shook my head and shoved the green eyed monster into a corner of my heart. I cannot think such impure thoughts! I would never hurt that beautiful child! Naruto, I never stopped loving you. Not even when I had to hand you over to him on a silver platter. My heart pounded painfully against my ribcage. It hurts just thinking about you and that…bastard. I made him swear he'll promise you happiness! And he broke it like it was worth nothing! To me, it did worth something. It was worth my love for you and the cost of it broken was your life. Are you happy with this? Even if you die by his hands, is that what you wish for? Was your life a proper price to this insane man's wishes?

I don't want to believe it. You always spoke of being Hokage and fighting against fate. You told me fate was not predestined, but decided by our own hands. Ever since you stayed with that Uchiha, to me, bits of your soul started chipping away. You have slackened in your effort to pursue the title, content with spending time with him. Does recognition not matter to you anymore? Has love really made you forget your ambitions and desires? How much is Uchiha worth in your eyes? Am I equal to him comparing your affection for us? After all this, I still long for your love. Naruto, you don't know how much my heart aches because of my foolish wish…

: Gaara :

Naruto, are you really speaking the truth? You do not regret death in exchange for Uchiha's sanity? We are alike, you and I. We seek acknowledgement from others because of the pain we suffer within. Were you…satisfied to die by his hands because only his acknowledgement matters to you?

I don't understand. Isn't this unfair towards you? You have a bright future ahead, but it was gone now. Now, instead of just the Uchiha, I doubt your sanity too. What has Kyuubi said of this? Was he not angry? I have always wished to know what you are thinking, and even now I still do.

"Naruto, are you serious?" Neji asked slowly. Naruto looked at him reluctantly. '_Neji, I know this displeases you, but yes. Not only that, but I need your help.'_ "In what way?" Neji replied. '_You love me, Neji. And Sasuke does too. I think you may understand why he killed me. Please, talk to him about it. Given his current state…It will be quite difficult, but please be patient with him, and establish a friendship slowly. That way, you can find a way to interrogate him and bring him back to the right path. Will you help me, Neji? I beg of you,'_ Naruto implored the brunette.

Neji pursed his lips tightly. He clearly loathed the idea of helping Uchiha, much preferring to kill him. But when it came to Naruto, he could turn down nothing. Stiffly, he nodded his consent. "What should I do?" '_Just accompany him and talk to him. He'll eventually open up to you,'_ Naruto advised. "Naruto, I want to help too! Is there anything I can do?" Kiba scrambled for an opportunity to help. '_Thanks, Kiba. You can help me make sure nobody kills Sasuke. Stay with him at least a few hours a day. He needs company,'_ Naruto murmured, a slight grin coming back to his face.

"But where would we be able to find you if we need to see you?" Lee asked.

'_I would always appear to the one who needs me most,'_ Naruto replied. '_Farewell, for now…'_ The flimsy body of the ghostly blonde slowly faded into nothing. "Well, now what?" Kankurou asked. "…We'll return to Sunagakure. Naruto is depending on Hyuuga and Inuzuka to accomplish his death wish," Gaara concluded. "…We'll leave it for today. Tomorrow we'll begin doing as Naruto requested," Shino adjourned the band of Anbus. He tugged Kiba's wrist to make sure his lover followed. Kiba knew where Shino was leading him to; the scene of the crime.

"Shino…must we do this now? I'm tired, and I don't like that place…" Kiba whimpered, clutching closer to Shino. The smell of Naruto's blood made him sick, and it didn't fade like other scents usually did. It had a sensual smell, one so seductive and unforgettable Kiba couldn't stand it for more than five minutes. The scent uniquely reminded him of Naruto and Kiba wondered if the blonde had some sort of pheromones in his scent due to Kyuubi sealed into him. "It'll be alright. I'm here with you," Shino reassured, giving Kiba's hand a light squeeze.

"Kiba, you could tell what he felt before his death, right? I just want to know how Naruto felt. You could tell through scents around here," Shino said. It's not like Shino was trying to overexert Kiba's abilities, he was confident in the fanged teenager. Reluctantly, Kiba sniffed around. He squeezed Shino's hand tighter, feeling bursts of sudden emotions course through his body.

Joy, times with Sasuke.

Worry, Sasuke's unusual behavior.

Love, for Sasuke.

Shock, the last moment of life.

"…Not a shred of hatred…How selfless can you be, Naruto?" Kiba murmured. That alone was enough answer for Shino. He slowly led Kiba away and out of the apartment. Shino was no master of his nose but he understood Kiba's discomfort. It reeked of Naruto's scent. "Kiba, are you feeling better now?" The silent adult asks. Kiba nods weakly as they take a seat in the park. "Shino…you wouldn't do something like that, would you?" The question suddenly pops out.

Shino feels an invisible hand tighten around his heart. A wave of fear threatened to crash down on him. The Aburame clan was fearless. Shino was proud to admit he is a perfect role model for the clan. Shino feared nothing in reality, except defeat. But in dreams, demons chase him. He fears those demons. They rob him of his ability to think rationally. Only Kiba could save him from his nightmares. His lover was loud, brash and foolish, but he shares with Shino a secret side of him. With Shino alone, Kiba is gentle and kind, he is willing to yield to Shino's whims and the most important of all, he trusts and loves Shino.

* * *

Hinata sighed, looking out of her window where Neji continued training. He went down to the training grounds as soon as he returned from interrogation. As a sign of respect for her cousin, she does not say anything to comfort him. After these years, she finally understands the contraption of Neji's thoughts. He does not want sympathy. He wants to be left alone. He wants to kill someone.

That is what his body language tells Hinata now.

Hinata knows to leave people in their moments of drowning. She stands up and turns for the door. Her gentler side denies it. She knows, but she disobeys. Hinata was always the rebel. She would help Neji out from his grief. Hinata is cruel. She disregards Neji's feelings. She knows she will most likely earn more hatred from her cousin. The rift between them healed, but there were no guarantees that Neji will never turn his claws on her. Hinata is strong now. Not only in body, but in mind as well. She knows Neji wants solace in loneliness, but she would not allow it.

"What are you doing here, Hinata-sama?"

Harsh, like sand scrubbed on an unpolished kettle. It grated Neji's voice. Hinata can hear the wind whisper. It warns her, but she does not heed. "Neji-niisan, stop your nonsense immediately. You do nothing more than hurt yourself," Hinata commands coldly. She is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Her father has successfully drilled the fact that firmness was needed by a leader. It was needed with her cousin. Neji glares at her, his silver eyes piercing into her pearl orbs. She looked back with the same intensity. Her fear for Neji was gone. The both looked at each other, akin to two predators of a kind, circling each other, anticipating the other to move first.

"What do you understand?"

Knives, his words against her. Hinata feels fear. Not of Neji, but of how much she understands Neji now, she realizes. No one could feel the pulses of his anger-driven thoughts, the passion in his voice and the vice in his eyes. No one except her. Hinata is proud of that fact. She has come to recognize Neji in a way no other will, not even her father. Hiashi and Neji communicated through spars and actions. No word was needed. They were different. They have to speak to know another's thoughts. Hinata knows with eerie stillness that they understand each other so much they have covered their thoughts against each other.

"I do not pretend to know how deep your pain is, but I do know the limits of fantasy. You cannot do anything by hurting yourself. You are being a fool," she states firmly.

She knows he knows. She knows he understands. He hangs his head in defeat. Hinata wordlessly leads him to the verandah. Neji is torn up inside, but he could be helped. Neji is lucky, but he does not know it. He does not realize how people around him give him a chance for salvation. Hinata knows she is not the good girl everyone thinks she is. Hinata is selfish, she did as she pleased. Hinata was cruel, she crushed Neji.

But only in action. Hinata only wanted to be kind to her cousin in intention. She feels a small stream on her palm as she laid Neji's head on her lap. She knows now a bit of Neji's pain has been redeemed.

* * *

Kiba was taken aback when Shino pulled him close and sealed their lips together. He makes a small whimper of protest, they're in public. But Shino does not mind. No one is watching them now. He tests Kiba's moist lips with his tongue. Kiba eagerly opens up to Shino. He obeys Shino as would a dog obey its master. Shino slips his tongue in, tasting Kiba's essence to the fullest, enjoying the little breathless noise Kiba makes. He teases Kiba's tongue, which put up a lazy resistance and gave up soon. Kiba tastes raw and wild; that's what he likes about Kiba's kisses. Finally, Kiba pulls away from Shino, needing to breathe. He likes Shino's kisses, they were deliberately slow and gentle, and Shino tasted like honey.

"Kiba…Don't you trust me?" Shino asked in a low voice.

Kiba could see past the shades into the worry reflected in his lover's eyes. Kiba placed a hand on Shino's face in an effort to comfort him. "Shino…are you scared? I'm sorry; I brought up something stupid…" Kiba would've started to rant but Shino placed a finger on his lips. "No, I understand your question. And my answer is I will never hurt you. In most aspects we are similar to Naruto and Sasuke, but in two we are different. Sasuke sought to make Naruto belong to him. We do not belong to each other, we are one. Our hearts are sealed together. Sasuke does not know how to restrain his love. I believe this is a physcological side effect after his revenge was accomplished. Without restrain, love can become a tool to hurt someone. Do you understand?"

Kiba nodded. A pleasant joy filled him. He and Shino were one. No one could separate them. He hugged the bug user. "I love you, Shino," his voice muffled by his lover's jacket. Shino allows himself a small smile. "I love you too. Let's go home." Kiba nodded, now grinning as he pulled Shino along. Somehow, Kiba felt Naruto was to be thanked for such a simple happiness he owned.

* * *

A/N: OMG, what have I turned Hinata into? But that aside, Kiba and Shino make such a cute pairing! Reviews? 


End file.
